High School
by Shinigami-shinko
Summary: Your classic kenshin Kaoru fic with some other couples. Basically Kaoru likes Kenshin and Kenshin likes Kaoru but will they say it to each other?


Kaoru slammed the alarm clock as it buzzed at 6 a.m. She sighed,  
  
"First day of school..."  
  
She slumped out of bed and stretched. She opened her door and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on her school uniform (kinda likes Kagome's from inuyasha ^_^;) and brushed her teeth. She went back into her room and glanced at the clock. It was 6:45 a.m.  
  
"Still got a lot of time, school don't start till 8..."  
  
She grabbed her comb and stroked through her hair a few times and then tied it back at a high pony tale. She then grabbed her school bag and took one last look at the mirror. Then slowly slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kaoru."  
  
Her mother said with a small smile. Kaoru smiled back,  
  
"Good morning. Where's dad?"  
  
Kaoru said while looking around.  
  
"Oh he had to go to work early. Your breakfast is on the table."  
  
"Thanks mom, wow pancakes!"  
  
She finished her breakfast when the bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Said Kaoru.  
  
She opened the door to find her best friend Misao.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru!"  
  
"Good morning Misao."  
  
Misao was always the loud energetic type.  
  
"I came by to walk to school with you."  
  
"Okay, I'll go grab my bag."  
  
Kaoru went back to the kitchen and grabbed her bag and kissed her mom goodbye before she left for school  
  
"Mom I might be a little late getting home we might go to the mall after school."  
  
Kaoru yelled as she went out the door.  
  
"Ok sweetheart!"  
  
Her mom yelled out the kitchen window. The day was beautiful, the cherry blossoms were out and they covered the ground as they walked to school. They were chatting when Kaoru saw a certain red headed boy.  
  
"Hey look its Kenshin and Sanosuke."  
  
Misao said pointing at Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kenshin and Sanosuke were talking when they heard Misao and waved to them to come over. Misao grabbed Kaoru and dragged her over with her.  
  
"Hiya, Kenshin, Sanosuke!"  
  
Misao said with a huge grin. Kaoru blushed and mumbled a hello. Kenshin was one of the most popular kid at school! All the girls liked him and he was smart, kind, and rich! Sanosuke was the badass of the school so all the girls liked him as well, but when you got to know him he was really kind. Kaoru of course had a crush on Kenshin. Kaoru herself was quite popular; she was really good in sports and was smart. She may have an anger problem but that was just of her many quirks she had. They entered the school  
  
"Ow darn!"  
  
Misao said as she looked at the room list.  
  
"We have different classes Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru looked at the list...Kenshin is in my class! She thought was she saw his name.  
  
"Well Misao I'll have to see you at lunch...seeya!"  
  
Kaoru said as she walked through the door. Misao sighed and walked to her class. Kaoru took her seat and then Kenshin took his seat next her! Kaoru blushed and looked away so no one would see her. She looked in the corner of her eyes and saw him staring! She blushed even more and took out a reading book to hide her face. Kenshin smiled 'I love to make her blush' he thought to himself. He turned and started to chat with Sanosuke. 'Why was he staring at me? Does he like me? No way would Kenshin like me...' Kaoru thought miserably. The teacher soon walked in and the class said,  
  
"Good morning sensei!"  
  
The class was going well and Kaoru looked over and saw Asano and her little group staring at Kenshin, Sanosuke, and giggling. They were all annoying they were obsessed with Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi and they would suck up to them and be goody goody. The bell to lunch and to go home soon rang and Kaoru packed up her bag and walked outside to meet with Misao. Today was a half-day, kind of a day to meet your teacher.  
  
"Kaoru over here!"  
  
Yelled Misao waving to Kaoru. Kaoru walked over to Misao and they left campus for lunch. The waited at the bus stop and they were talking how their days were going so far.  
  
"Well I have Aoshi in my class"  
  
Misao said with a sigh. She had a major crush on Aoshi.  
  
"Well I have Kenshin and Sanosuke in my class and those girl goons who are obsessed with them."  
  
Kaoru said with a face. Misao also knew she had a crush on Kenshin. She giggled at Kaoru's face, but then sighed again.  
  
"Aoshi doesn't know I exist!"  
  
'Poor Misao' thought Kaoru ' I know how you feel.' The bus finally arrived.  
  
They got on it and sat in the back row.  
  
"Misao why don't you tell Aoshi how you feel?"  
  
Kaoru asked. Misao eyes widen,  
  
"Wha...what? No way I'm to afraid he will reject me!"  
  
Misao said going pale at the very thought. They reached the mall shortly after and ate lunch. The shopped for about an hour and headed home. Misao had to take another bus to get to her house and so Kaoru and Misao separated for the rest of the day. Kaoru sighed as she took her seat on her bus she didn't know what to do about her Kenshin problem...She was thinking when she realized she missed her stop! She got off the bus and looked around to see anything familiar... nothing. She cursed herself for not paying attention. She started to walk down the street when she heard I car horn. She looked around and saw KENSHIN! He rode up beside her and rolled down the window of his new blue skyline.  
  
"Hey Kaoru you look a little lost."  
  
She nodded her head and explained her situation. Kenshin smiled as he saw her blush while she talked. She always got this way around him.  
  
"Well I can you a left to your house..."  
  
Kenshin said opening the door.  
  
"Uh, thank you Kenshin..."  
  
She said as she got into the car. She told him the address and Kenshin started to drive they were both silent. Kenshin didn't know what to say and Kaoru didn't know either. She looked out the window and saw the cherry blossoms fall gracefully to the ground.  
  
"It's very beautiful outside today."  
  
Kenshin said breaking the silence. Kaoru blushed and nodded her head.  
  
"Um yes it's very beautiful..."  
  
Kenshin kept watching her in the corner of his eye. With a small grin on his face, 'she's nervous...' he thought. They got her house and she got out and before shutting the door she turned around and bent over and said,  
  
"Thank you Kenshin, you didn't have to give me a ride."  
  
Kenshin smiled and said,  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kaoru shut the door and waved goodbye and Kenshin drove away. Kaoru walked in her house with thoughts of Kenshin.  
  
Author: awwwww ain't Kenshin sweet ;) Well please review! 


End file.
